A plurality of different types of holders intended for the transport of skis are previously known in this Art. Such prior Art ski-racks or ski-holders also include such apparatuses in which the skis lie in the longitudinal direction of the vehicle and with the lateral direction of the skis inclining in relation to a vertical line.
For example, DE 2 830 676 discloses a ski-holder in which the skis have the above-mentioned orientation. The holder according to this publication is complex and expensive to manufacture, circumstantial to use and designed in such a way that, in the transport of large and heavy objects, it must be considered as of doubtful reliability in terms of mechanical strength.